The present invention relates to a light-emitting inflatable envelope structure equipped with a nozzle having an air passage communicating an inner side of the envelope with an outer side thereof. The air passage is formed with a receptacle for receiving therein a light emitting body. After the envelope is inflated, the air pressure in the envelope makes the air passage self-close so as to easily associate the light emitting body with the inflatable envelope to achieve a visually entertaining effect.
Various types of lanterns are commercially available nowadays, such as animal or cartoon patterned lanterns. However, the conventional lanterns are varied only in pattern, while lacking novel modification in structure. A light source is placed in the lantern and associated therewith by a string or other clamping member. This procedure is troublesome and thus the manufacturing efficiency of the lantern can be hardly promoted.
Moreover, the light source in the conventional lantern is in a half-open state and is apt to be damaged due to collision of an alien article or by humidity.